


Bread and Salt

by Singleye



Category: The Expendables (Movies), The Expendables 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, bottom!Christmas, dubcon, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney因为Doc抛弃了Christmas（别信），Yang为了Trench抛弃了Gunner（也别信），于是Gunner把Christmas骗到家里来了一发相互安慰，然后Barney吃醋狠狠干了Christmas一顿……中间细节别太在意，总之两对都和好了皆大欢喜233</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread and Salt

“停下吧，Gunner，”Christmas有气无力地说，“这么做对谁来说都不好。”  
这个时候北欧人埋头在他双腿之间忙个不停，一边帮他打手枪，一边舔他的后穴。听到Christmas的话Gunner顿了一下，随即报复似的手上的动作更加用力，还用舌尖刺入洞口，逼着Christmas叫起来。他那里还十分敏感，几个小时前Barney刚操过，现在还微微有些红肿。

每次庆功宴Barney都醉的很快，因为他是老大，得跟每一个队员碰杯，更何况他们现在多了4只小鬼1只老鬼——哦，对了，还有1只老队员，差点忘了——而Christmas喝的最少，因为他是司机，派对结束以后得送所有人回家。这一次Barney醉的更快，看来突然多出来那么多队员让他稍微有点吃不消，不过他就像原来一样，没让自己醉的太厉害，只是醉到偷偷拖着Christmas进了卫生间，低调而高效地打了一炮。  
低调指的是没人发现他们来了一发，而高效指的是前戏不足——他只是把手指硬塞进Christmas嘴里润湿，然后强行挤进肉洞里简单扩张一下，就插了进去——Christmas尖叫起来，还好卫生间里现在只有他们两个人，他的声音被酒吧里的喧嚣和音乐盖住了。他被Barney压着后颈按在墙上，双手撑着自己，屁股翘着，双腿被分开了，而且Barney还直接把他的牛仔裤连着内裤扒到脚踝，模样又屈辱又狼狈。  
大概前戏做的不够，一开始很难受，Christmas咬着手背，任由Barney的老二在肠子里胡乱翻搅，他试着放松，但是每一次凶狠的戳刺都让他忍不住浑身紧绷。似乎被夹的太紧，Barney不耐烦地拍打着Christmas挺翘的臀瓣，还恶劣地掐揉他的乳头。因为是站着的姿势，Christmas没法把腿张开很大，自然不能完全敞开，他感到后穴被撑满了，每一次插入都像是要被整个贯穿，强烈的摩擦甚至令他产生了些许畏惧。他们之间的性爱向来如此简单粗暴，就像两人之间的关系一样——他们不是情侣，只能勉强算得上炮友，队友们都知道执行任务的时候Barney和Christmas偶尔会在休息时间趁机打上一炮，就像现在这样，不过他们都装作不知道。  
Barney的老二撑开Christmas的肠道，异样的热度和饱胀感让他有种被占有的感觉，明明是羞耻的侵犯竟然也能产生快感——Christmas听见自己的牙关在打架，他正在不受控制地颤栗，而Barney掐着他的腰，不停变换着角度，刁钻地戳刺着。  
“爽么？”就在Christmas偷偷腾出一只手来撸自己的时候，Barney突然问道。  
“爽啊，你换过来试试不？”Christmas咬牙切齿地说，Barney笑起来，扳过他的脑袋狠狠啃了啃他的嘴唇，然后更加用力地操起来。  
正在这时卫生间的门突然开了，有个人跌跌撞撞走进来——不，是两个人，一个稍微清醒一点的扛着烂醉的另一个——Barney停在Christmas体内，专心听着隔间外的动静。那两个人径直去了小便池，不一会儿就响起了稀里哗啦的水声。  
“嘿，Yang，你不要我了么？”Gunner口齿不清的声音传出来，Christmas吓了一跳，下意识收紧了浑身的肌肉，Barney被他夹的不轻，差点呻吟出声。  
“站直点！你都快尿到外头去了！”曾经的亚裔队员呵斥道，没有回答问题。  
一听是小企鹅和大鳄鱼，Barney就放心了，挺着腰重新动了起来。Christmas急忙捂住嘴，把呻吟塞回喉咙，反手给了背后一记肘击。Barney发出一声闷哼——好在Gunner和Yang一直在叨叨，没有听到Barney的声音——Christmas知道自己打中了，来不及得意，就被一连串密集的冲撞逼得直不起腰来。  
“Yang，别走。”就在Barney像打桩机一样又重又快地操着Christmas的时候，Gunner一直来来回回重复着这样的话，而且一直尿不完，大块头显然醉的不轻。  
Yang像是烦的不行了，叹了口气，一字一字说，“Trench有钱。”  
然后Gunner就再也不说话了。过一会儿水声小了，然后逐渐消失，看来是他终于尿完了。Yang说了，走吧，拖着他跟进来时一样跌跌撞撞走了出去。  
“Barney Ross！操你的！”一听见关门声，Christmas就骂了起来，顺便又来了一记肘击，不过这次被接住了。  
“正在操你。”Barney把他按回到墙上，俯下身来咬住Christmas的耳廓，被即刻甩开了。于是他又恶意扭了扭腰，感觉到包裹着自己的肠肉微微抽搐起来，而且这下Christmas终于忍不住呻吟出声了。“你底下像个婊子，Christmas，比我操过的任何所有婊子都骚，咬的这么紧，简直贪得无厌！”  
“操……我他妈绝对要崩了你！”Christmas骂了回去，然后打算不再理会Barney，专心套弄自己的小兄弟。Barney显然看得出他在干嘛，不过他没有阻止，反而帮了他一把——他在他的肠道内搜寻了一圈，找准前列腺的位置，凶猛地一下一下顶过去——Christmas差点叫起来，压抑的呻吟从紧咬的牙关之间流泻出来，重叠的快慰海啸般席卷全身，他很快就射了。  
Christmas把着自己的小兄弟，尽可能把精液全都落进马桶里。他高潮的时候肠壁也抑制不住地绞紧，Barney发出野兽般的低吼，莽撞地楔开痉挛的肠肉，一口气顶到最深处，就像平时一样尽数射在Christmas体内。  
等他把软掉的老二退出来的时候，Christmas的后穴就像没有塞子的酒瓶一样，洞口那圈饱受蹂躏的肌肉没法一下子合拢，Barney留在里面的精液泄出来，毫无阻隔地落进马桶，溅起轻微的水声。Barney嗤笑出声来，拍打着Christmas的臀瓣让他排出更多。他知道Christmas此刻一定羞红了脸，因为他只伸手到身后胡乱阻挠着，而不肯回头看他一眼。他倒是更希望Christmas屁股里含着自己的精液回去跟大家接着喝，可惜今天还真没带着什么可以塞住他的小道具。

派对结束以后，Christmas张罗着把所有人弄回家。过去只有5个人刚好坐一车，他一趟就能把所有人都送回去，但是现在他们又多了6个人——不算Trench和Yang，他俩开着辆小车一溜烟就没影了。最后剩下的人分了4路，Galgo坚持自己步行回家，Smilee负责3个小鬼，Christmas照旧带着3个老伙计，而Barney扛起烂醉如泥的Doc塞进了车里。Christmas忍不住多看了一眼Barney拖着Doc的背影，心里头某个角落稍微有点别扭，好像指甲缝里起了一根倒刺——Doc跟Barney是老战友，比自己还老的老战友，不过似乎还威胁不到他的飞机副驾位置——倒不是Christmas多关心Barney的人际关系，只是他真心喜欢那个位置，机舱太挤，而且越来越挤。  
Gunner住的最远，醉的也是最厉害，Christmas不得不把他扛进去——这个该死的大块头比他大半头，而且还住在天杀的4层，Christmas累得要死，但是都到家门口了Gunner还是怎么都醒不过来。还好他的家门钥匙就在口袋里，一下子就摸到了。Christmas终于看到了回家的曙光，急忙旋开Gunner的房门把他拖了进去。  
Christmas没开灯，借着窗外的月光可以看得出，Gunner住的地方比他想象中要整洁，并没有垃圾堆成山，甚至没把武器到处乱扔，只是各种衣裤鞋袜丢的到处都是而已。不过他现在没心思打探别人家的隐私，Christmas一心只想早点回家洗个热水澡，虽然刚才在酒吧洗手间已经简单清理了一下，但是他急着想弄掉Barney留下的雪茄味……他把他扔到沙发上，坐在地上喘了口气——Christmas简直都要活活累死了，字面上的意思——等他歇够了爬起来的时候，手腕突然被抓住，然后一股巨大的力量把他掀翻到地上，紧接着两片又薄又冷的唇覆上了他的。  
直到被撬开牙关Christmas才意识到，现在他正被Gunner压在地上强吻，他一下子就炸毛了，抡起拳头照着Gunner太阳穴砸去。想不到他这一拳居然被Gunner这个该死的醉鬼接下了，而且反而被抓住了双腕，交叠在一起按在了头顶。  
“Gunner，你他妈以为自己在干嘛？”嘴巴一被放开，Christmas就吼了起来。  
“干你。”Gunner一边隔着裤子揉搓Christmas的胯下，一边舔他胡子拉碴的下巴——老天，他不嫌扎舌头么？等他再次试图吻上来的时候，Christmas抬起脑袋猛地撞过去，本来照着鼻梁骨，Gunner闪了一点只撞到了额头，虽然效果欠佳不过还是有一定成效，北欧人吃痛地稍微放松了一下钳制，瞬间的松懈足够Christmas抽身而出，但是还没等他爬起来就被重新拽回去摁倒。这回Gunner整个扑到他身上，Christmas比他灵活，但是北欧人更强壮，毋庸置疑地将其压制。  
Christmas像溺水了一样拼命挣扎，但是Gunner太重了，不论他怎么努力都没法翻身站起来或者从他身下爬出来，只能毫无目标地用手肘向身后击打。Gunner稳稳地骑在Christmas身上，轻而易举地闪开一切徒劳的攻击，还压住对方的双腿不让他乱踢，随手捞起地上一根皮带，绑住了英国人的双腕。  
他把他扔到沙发上，上衣掀到胸口，裤子褪掉挂在一侧脚踝上。Christmas仰面躺着，双手被固定在头顶，被迫维持双臂展开，把毫无防备的胸腹部全都暴露出来。Gunner挤到他双腿之间，抓着两侧膝盖分开很大。Gunner背对着没拉上帘的窗口，披了一身的月光而面孔隐藏在暗影中，Christmas看不见他在做什么，听到他解开腰带搭扣发出的金属撞击声时候长长叹了口气，不过没有动。Christmas知道自己毫无胜算，更何况现在已经没有力气反抗了。  
“停下吧，Gunner，”Christmas有气无力地说，“这么做对谁来说都不好。”  
这个时候北欧人埋头在他双腿之间忙个不停，一边帮他打手枪，一边舔他的后穴——老天这可太过了，Barney从来不这么干——听到Christmas的话Gunner顿了一下，随即报复似的手上的动作更加用力，还用舌尖刺入洞口，逼着Christmas叫起来——天呐这简直要人命，这家伙平时跟Yang都这么玩么——他那里还十分敏感，几个小时前Barney刚操过，现在还微微有些红肿。  
“怎么不好？小企鹅抛弃了我，而你被Barney冷落了，彼此安慰一下，多好啊。”Gunner慢悠悠地说，他吮吻着Christmas肩膀上新鲜的伤疤，还有胸口上已经浅得快要看不见的旧伤，留下一连串深深浅浅的齿痕。  
“一点都不好！我他妈怎么就被冷落了？关Barney什么事？”Christmas咬牙切齿地回答，剧烈地扭动肩膀躲避Gunner的啃噬，用力到都快把胳膊搞脱臼的程度。为了阻止他Gunner突然换用手指插入Christmas体内——这很有效果，肠道里面又紧致又干涩，Christmas痛得叫出了声，抬起腰试图躲闪。  
“哦，得了吧，你以为我们都不知道你跟Barney那点事么？任务之中的活春宫可是难得的消遣呀，哈哈！Barney这几天跟Doc走的那么近，根本顾不上你吧？所以你才会这么饥渴，对不对？我的手指都快被你夹断了！”看来唾液的润滑果然远远不够，Gunner从沙发垫的缝隙里摸出一管润滑剂，把手指彻底沾湿，重新进入Christmas的后穴。  
“你他妈才像只发情的野狗呢！”Christmas大骂道，他还是不肯放松，但是他夹得再紧，Gunner滑溜溜的手指还是顺畅地挤进来。身体被强制打开，陌生的异物嵌进来，Christmas有种强烈的被侵犯的感觉。大概第一次跟Barney做——准确来说是被Barney操——的时候也是这种感觉吧，不过他习惯的很快，早就不记得那时的感受了。Gunner大方地用上了足够的润滑剂，他不想伤到Christmas，不过他自己也忍耐的很辛苦，所以很快就挤进去两根手指，粗暴地扭转，毫不客气地刮擦着柔软的肠壁，还像剪刀一样张开，紧闭的肉洞被硬生生撑开一点小缝，甚至把润滑剂直接了挤了进去。  
那个紧小的肉洞已经足够湿润，不过还不够松软，Gunner耐心地逗弄着，小心翼翼地加入第三根手指，浅浅地抽插，微微弯折手指勾弄火热的肠肉。Gunner在探索的时候偶然间碰到了某一点，本来已经安静下来的Christmas重新绷紧了腰，剧烈抖动起来，于是Gunner知道他找对了地方。他在Christmas前列腺的位置又多按了几次，后者咬紧牙关，从喉底发出沉闷的低吼，一直没精打采的老二也终于直起身来。  
“原来这么喜欢被操啊！”Gunner讥笑道，拍了拍Christmas的屁股，“给我老实点，马上满足你！”  
被括约肌严丝合缝咬住的三根手指撤了出去，换上了比那大更多的Gunner的老二。Gunner的那玩意儿比Barney大不少，Christmas以为自己会被撕裂。火热的性器强行顶进来，Christmas感觉自己已经被打开到极限了，而Gunner像是永无止境一般怎么也停不下来，一直往里冲。还好之前的润滑和扩张还算充分，Christmas很庆幸自己没疼得昏过去，只是那种前所未有的饱胀感有点可怕，洞口的皱褶尽数展开，肠道被火热的肉棒填满。等到卵袋终于打在臀瓣上，Gunner在他耳边发出一声长长的满足的叹息，沉身撑了一会儿享受被全然裹紧的感觉，然后迫不及待地动了起来。  
狭窄的甬道本来有规律地收缩，但是很快就被他的动作打乱了节奏，Christmas扣紧了嘴唇，呻吟被咬成短促的闷哼。这让Gunner十分不满，北欧人更加用力地抽动，对准那个会让他抓狂的位置，狠狠地顶上去。  
“Gunner你这个狗娘养的杂种！”他终于如愿以偿地把Christmas操出了声，不得不说，英国口音就是性感，骂起脏话来都让人兴奋得头皮发麻，“那里别再……操……别再……嗯……停下……嗯……”  
Christmas没骂几句就被体内横冲直闯的硬物操得语无伦次，双腿被Gunner架到肩膀上，然后北欧人俯下身来贴近他的胸口，这几乎把他从中折断。他被困在Gunner的身下无处可逃，被迫维持着门户大开的姿态任人宰割，一次比一次更激烈的捣弄让他难以招架。Christmas有些头晕目眩，甚至没法维持正常呼吸，他能清晰地感觉到北欧人正在大开大合地干着自己，粗硕的性器整个拔出去，然后马上插回去直捅到底，还不甘心地往里顶一顶，似乎想把囊袋也塞进去似的。  
“Christmas，你里面好软。”Gunner轻轻衔住Christmas的颈侧，用舌尖挑弄突起的血管，“好像有点松呢，呵呵，是不是跟Barney太没节制了？”  
Christmas语无伦次地回骂道，“唔……嗯……去你妈的节制……操！”  
Gunner突然抓住了Christmas的老二，随着进出的韵律套弄起来——不不，这太过了——Christmas大口大口喘着气，全身的肌肉都山崩地裂般痉挛，灭顶的快感像飓风一样横扫四肢百骸。被Gunner最用力撞上前列腺的时候，Christmas失声尖叫，弓起身子射了出来。与此同时肠道也开始剧烈收缩，紧紧箍住Gunner的老二，北欧人最后疯狂地撞入几次，抵在Christmas肠道尽头，嘶吼着宣泄出来——他戴着安全套，虽然不知道他什么时候戴上的，不过这真是不幸中的万幸，至少不用被灌肠了——来不及多想，高潮过后Christmas眼前一黑，直接昏睡了过去。

醒来的时候，Christmas发现自己已经被挪到床上了。他身上一丝不挂，来时穿的衣服放在床畔的椅子上，整整齐齐叠成一摞。他累极了，浑身像被坦克碾过一样，而且饿得前胸贴后背，于是只好爬了起来。穿上衣的时候肩胛狠狠疼了一下，还发出清脆的喀啪声，看来是昨晚有点扭伤了。胸口和肩膀上的齿痕十分明显，有些地方都破皮了，Christmas咒骂了一句，往上拉了拉衣领，可惜不太管用。双腕和小臂上的勒痕还没完全消退，勉强用衣袖遮住。Christmas走进与卧室相连的盥洗室，匆匆洗了把脸，抬眼看看镜子，发现脸上也有些擦伤和淤青，还算不太严重，就跟每次从战场回来差不多。  
Christmas走出卧室，一股甜甜的香味传过来，他顺着味道走过去，只见Gunner穿着围裙在灶台前忙碌着——老天，Gunner居然穿了围裙？！他差点笑出声来——听到脚步声，Gunner回过头来，有些尴尬地冲Christmas笑了笑，说，“我做了早餐。”  
Christmas说，好，然后在餐桌前坐下了——这感觉也很奇怪，Barney从来没做过早餐——很快Gunner就给他端了一盘刚出锅的薄煎饼，上面堆满了浓郁的蓝莓果酱，还有新鲜的草莓和树莓。跟楼下咖啡馆做的不太一样，这个薄煎饼更薄，有点像可丽饼，不过更软，而且非常甜腻，完全想象不到Gunner会做这种东西，好在味道还算不赖。  
“我很抱歉，Christmas，”Christmas大口吃下薄煎饼的时候，Gunner突然说，北欧人低垂着眼睛，不敢看他，“我想我是醉的要死……听着，我是说……”  
“我知道。”Christmas打断道，飞快地扫清餐盘，丢下叉子，抓起外衣，“多谢你的薄煎饼，不过太甜了。”  
“Christmas……”  
“够了，Gunner，”Christmas沉声说道，Gunner听得出他压抑着怒气，“别跟过来。”  
“可是我……”  
“我说，别跟过来。”

回家以后Christmas衣服也没脱直接倒在床上，手机响起来，他掏出来看了一眼，是Barney，而且这已经是第4通了。Christmas犹豫了一下，把手机扔得远远的，抱着枕头继续睡了。  
醒来的时候天色又暗了下来，他睡了一整天，不过那有怎样？手机又在响，看来他就是被这吵醒的，Christmas想关机，不过刚才不小心扔的太远，他懒得爬起来，所以就躺下继续睡了。不一会儿他又爬起来了，不是为了接电话——不过顺手抓起来看了一眼，还是Barney，第32通，这个混蛋到底什么时候才能消停一会儿？Christmas把手机扔回床上，自己去了厨房，他现在又饿又渴，简直糟透了了。  
他打开水龙头，直接趴在底下咕嘟咕嘟灌了几口，然后提了水壶来烧水。橱柜里有茶包，不过一点吃的都没有——这不奇怪，他刚从南美回来，临走前清空了橱柜和冰箱，因为不想一回家就闻到满屋子腐烂的味道——冰箱最里面还剩下半袋吐司，边缘已经开始生出一簇簇绿毛了，不过他不在乎，把看起来还好的部分撕下来塞进嘴里，就着茶水咽下。  
他还穿着那身衣裤，在床上揉得皱巴巴的全是褶。他身上一股Gunner留下的味道——盥洗室里陌生的须后水，枕边的东方熏香，热带水果香型的润滑剂和安全套，早餐甜腻腻的薄煎饼，混合在一起的说不出的味道——Christmas觉着应该换下衣服洗个澡，但是他懒得动弹，于是决定再喝一杯茶。  
沏第三杯茶的时候听到了开门的声音，Christmas没费心去看谁来了——那是Barney，只能是他，因为只有Barney有这里的钥匙——Christmas没给过前女友们自家的钥匙，他在家的习惯可不像Gunner那么谨慎，他总爱把装备丢的到处都是。  
“你昨晚没回来。”Barney听起来有些愠怒。  
“那又怎样？”Christmas没好气地反问道，他小口喝着茶，不动声色地保持着背对Barney的状态，不让他看见自己脸上那些可疑的伤痕。  
“干嘛去了？”  
“你管不着。”  
“为什么不接我电话？”  
“我他妈为什么要接你电话？”  
“Lee Christmas！”Barney上来扣住他的肩膀，Christmas反射性地甩开，两人围着岛式厨房中间的餐台扭打了一会儿，碰翻了一些杯碟不过谁也没去碰架子上的餐刀，最后Barney把Christmas逼进拐角。看到Christmas脸上的淤青和擦伤Barney很惊诧，还有在打斗中敞开的衣领，底下那一连串深红的吻痕相当显眼——他卡着英国人的下巴不让他避开自己的视线，急躁地逼问，“谁干的？”  
“放开！”Christmas往他肚子上送了一拳，顺势甩开牵制。他从Barney双臂间溜出来，很快就被重新被追上。他们从厨房打到起居室，又从起居室打到卧室，最后Christmas被剥光了掀翻在床上，反剪了双手牢牢捆住，用他任务归来以后随手扔在地上的绳索——老天，他真不该在家里到处乱扔设备——Christmas头一次为自己的不良习惯感到懊悔，此刻他狼狈地趴在床上，而Barney像驾驭牲口一样骑在身上。  
“我再问一次，这些——”Barney抠着那些沾血的齿痕，英国人呻吟起来。他身子压的很低，呼出的热气全都扑在Christmas敏感的耳后部位。“是谁干的，Lee Christmas？你他妈昨天晚上跟谁上床了？”  
“Barney Ross你他妈给我搞清楚，我是你的队友不是性奴，有时候我会跟你上床，但是除此之外你他妈管不着我跟谁上床！”Christmas仰着头，一口气喊出来，扑回到枕头上大口喘息。Barney一时间没回话，只是一动不动地继续骑在他身上。过了一会儿他从他身上跨下来，Christmas以为Barney要走开但是他错了，他被抓着腰侧改成更狼狈的跪伏姿势，屁股底下塞了枕头被垫高，冰冷滑腻的液体突然落入敏感的臀缝，惊得他骤然绷紧——Barney直接把润滑剂倒上去了。  
Barney的手指轻而易举地撬开入口，紧缩的肠肉不一会儿就缴械了，软软地缠着入侵者——Christmas先前已经被Gunner完全操开了，酥软的肉洞可以轻而易举地吞下三根手指，就算是这个时候挺身而入也不会受到任何阻碍——于是Barney就这么做了，Christmas把脸埋在床单里，闷住悠长的呻吟，毫无阻隔地接受了Barney，就像勺子切入刚打发的奶油一样顺畅。  
“松了，你底下。”Barney冷冷地说，一开始就毫不怜惜地用力抽送，粗暴地翻搅着不堪重负的肠道，“你这个欲求不满的骚货，我没法满足你么？你去找了谁？Gunner还是Toll Road？也许是Caesar？喜欢被大东西插，是不是？要不然怎么会这么松呢！”  
“我他妈爱跟谁搞跟谁搞，关你鸟事！”Christmas仰头骂起来，“我是你什么人？凭什么要为你守身如玉？”  
Barney顿了一下，随即更加用力地挺动腰身，无视Christmas变了调的呻吟，发了狠地操着他。太多摩擦堆砌出绵长的痛楚，Christmas无法忍受地叫起来，Barney依旧不依不饶。他抽打着他结实的臀瓣，戏弄般全部撤出再重新推回去，一下子直插到底，似乎连内脏都被顶错位了。  
“你他妈就是我的婊子，只属于我一个人！”Barney在Christmas耳畔嘶吼，失控地啃咬那些留着吻痕的部位，有意用自己的覆盖上去，“不许跟别人搞！只有我能操你，明白么？”  
“操你的，Barney！你这个狗娘养的！”Christmas继续骂着，不过很快就连叫都叫不出来了——Barney照准前列腺的位置，打桩似的一下一下狠狠撞上去，硬是把Christmas操射了。Christmas在高潮之中急喘和抽动，这点疼算不了什么，他甚至有点飘然欲仙的错觉，更何况一股灼人的热流涌入被操开了的肠道，填满了最后一点空虚——他被Barney灌了满满一肚子精液，甚至有些溢出来，沿着大腿内侧一路淌到膝盖……  
双手似乎解放了，然后又被翻了个身，高潮过后的Christmas还在轻微抽搐，浑浑噩噩的什么都搞不清楚，任由Barney恶狠狠地吻上来，咬破唇舌，攫取呼吸……视野越来越模糊，声音也渐渐遥不可及，Christmas知道终于结束了，于是安安稳稳地陷入了疲惫不堪的沉眠。

在自己的床上醒来比什么都好，有时候Christmas有时候会这么想，他呆呆地看着天花板，阳光从窗帘的缝隙钻进来，投射出一片片飘摇的光斑。他身上已经没有一点北欧人的味道了，取而代之的是那股熟悉的恼人雪茄味。Christmas试探着往旁边摸了摸，床铺已经冷掉了，Barney果然不在，只剩下胸口那些被重复啃咬过的地方还在隐隐作痛……Christmas叹了口气，很想就这么烂死在床上，但是空虚的肠胃开始抗议，他根本无力招架。于是Christmas只好慢悠悠地爬起来，决定继续去啃剩下那半袋长了毛的吐司。  
推开门看见Barney霸占着餐桌一边喝咖啡一边看报纸的时候，Christmas差点吓得退回卧室。Christmas杵在门口发愣的当儿，Barney从报纸上面看了他一眼，腾出一只手来推了推桌上一个罩着保温盖的餐盘。Christmas走到餐桌前坐下，掀开保温盖，餐盘里装着烘豆、香肠、培根、煎蛋和薯饼，角落里甚至还有两片厚厚的血肠，烤过的吐司也不像昨天剩下的那半袋——英式早餐，至少看起来有模有样。  
Christmas开始吃他的早餐，Barney继续喝咖啡看报纸，一时间他们谁都没说话，只是静静听着窗外传来孩童的喧闹和野鸟的啼叫。“在同一屋檐下分享面包与盐的人将成为永远的朋友”——Christmas突然想到《基督山伯爵》里提到的古老习俗，难道这就是Gunner和Barney都给他做早餐的原因？  
“嘿，Barney。”Christmas突然开口。  
“唔？”Barney头也不抬地盯着报纸，随口应道。  
“煎蛋火候过了。”  
“……”  
“豆子没熟”  
“……”  
“培根烤焦了。”  
“吃你的早餐，全部吃掉！”Barney翻了一页报纸，“你他妈要是敢剩下什么，我就塞到你的屁股里去！”

【Gunner/Yin Yang】彩蛋  
“Gunner，起来。”  
似乎听见了小企鹅的声音？不，那一定是该死的错觉。Gunner半梦半醒地想着，懒得睁开眼睛，翻了个身继续睡，但是Yang的声音响个不停，而且很快带钢钉的靴子就踢到了脸上。  
“出他妈什么事了？”Gunner一个激灵从沙发上滚了下去，一抬头看见全副武装的Yang站在面前——好吧，这一定是幻觉——于是Gunner又躺了下去，但是带钢钉的靴子又踢了过来。  
“起来，Gunner，快给我起来！”Yang又踢了好几脚，Gunner才爬起来，难以置信地盯了他好几秒。  
“Yang？你怎么在这？你不是跟Trench走了么？”  
“任务完成了，所以就回来了。”Yang一边说一边卸下身上的装备，脱掉防弹衣，“我跟Trench的合同到昨天才终止，派对结束以后去索马里收了个尾，现在已经全部结束。”  
“可是你说……”  
“我说他有钱，是的，但不是你想的那样——我跟Trench只是纯粹工作关系，我只是……想让你快点闭嘴而已，你当时真是醉的够呛！”  
“这么说你……”  
“对，我不是要跟你……嗯，分手。”  
“老天，Yang！”Gunner开心地扑过去，一把搂住了Yang，“真不敢相信你回来了！”  
“好了好了，大鳄鱼。”Yang推开Gunner，因为身高差的关系他差点闷死在北欧人的胸肌里，“我饿了，快做饭去。”  
“好好好，你想吃什么？”  
“薄煎饼。”  
“可是现在是晚上……”  
“我不管，就要薄煎饼！”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 写这么个NTR的起因大概是在wb上不知跟谁说起，我萌cp总会偏爱其中一方，比如Barney/Christmas更喜欢Christmas，Gunner/Yin Yang更喜欢Gunner，然后翻第一部的时候突然发现还真有一段Gunner/Christmas对手戏，在最前面敢死队完成海盗任务回程飞机上，Barney为了惩罚Gunner擅自吊海盗还差点杀掉Yin Yang把他捆了起来，然后Christmas觉着惩罚差不多够了去帮Gunner松了绑，于是一下子被戳中了XD不过写完以后自己再看，貌似比起NTR更像rape呢……我只会炖肉对情感的描述完全不擅长呢OJL不管是NRT还是rape，yy一下都是正常的，但是我希望这些永远永远不要发生qwq标题是《基督山伯爵》里的一个章节名，本来想用原文法语但是没查到，所以就这样了吧233以及最后的彩蛋果然写成了妻奴攻和傲娇受23333以及我在这里发的文都用了英文标题，点进来却都是中文，会不会让洋妹子们感觉上当了呢=w=算了这么冷的cp怎么会有洋妹子们来看OJL


End file.
